


Quickly Now

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt: "semi public place sex"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickly Now

"Would you hurry up, they're going to be here any minute now."  
  
Charlie huffed at Sirius's impatience. If the man really wanted a hand job in the kitchen at Grimmauld place, he shouldn't have worn so many clothes. He struggled to unbuckle Sirius's belt and then pulled his zipper down, working past his boxers and finally finding Sirius's hard cock, and feeling it in his hands.  
  
"Oh, fuck..." Sirius mumbled as his head rested in the crook of Charlie's neck and his warm breath gave Charlie shivers all over.  
  
"That's it..." Charlie whispered back as he started to stroke Sirius's cock. "They'll be here, but they're going to hang about the sitting room for a while. We're safe in here."  
  
"Yeah..." Sirius said, as it was clear that he wasn't really listening to anything Charlie was saying.  
  
"You feel so good in my hand," Charlie said and heard the Floo roar and a few members of the Order stepped through. He was right. They all huddled about and waited for the others to join. "Just that's it...that's it..." He added words of encouragement before he let go of Sirius's erection and dropped to his knees.  
  
If he was going to do this proper, he'd have to do it quick.  
  
He took in Sirius's cock in his mouth and kneaded Sirius's arse. The muffled sounds of whimper coming from Sirius was enough for Charlie to come right then and there without laying a hand on himself.  
  
Sirius grabbed the locks of Charlie's hair and really started to tug. It was pleasure and a punishment of sorts. Sirius always said that Charlie drove him mad and now he was really holding onto Charlie's head strongly as he bucked his hips and started to fuck Charlie's mouth.  
  
It wasn't long until Sirius spilled himself down Charlie's throat and Charlie nearly wet his own pants but he waited. He wasn't going to come like this. He was going to make Sirius pay for it later. Good and proper, and all.  
  
A few seconds after Sirius was all zipped up and Charlie was still on the floor, Severus Snape walked in.  
  
"Isn't this just so curious," Snape remarked.  
  
"I dropped my wand and Charlie is helping me find it," Sirius said casually. He was always the best actor, wasn't he?  
  
"Is that so?" Snape said.  
  
Charlie turned around and luckily, Sirius's wand had been by his side and he grabbed it quickly. "It really is so, Professor," he said, standing up. "Are we starting the meeting soon, or what?"


End file.
